Long Live
by Reader.Not.Writer.1996
Summary: Some of Annabeth's reflections in the time after the battle and a subtle realisation of how much she really needs Percy.


**Long Live**

Standing next to you I held your hand in a vice like grip, I turned my head to look at you only to find you already staring at me, your sea green eyes penetrating into my dull grey ones .

"You better remember this moment Seaweed Brain, you might not get another one like this" I mutter. I can feel both our hands shaking despite being clasped together and as we walked up to the arena the crowds of demigods filling the stands went wild. The more we walked through the stands the more we were treated like royalty. When Chiron read off our names from a scroll naming all those who had taken part in the battle the crowds roared again. This was the first proper Camp celebration that you had taken part in and, although we were all still mourning the deaths of our friends we danced to the Apollo Cabins' music just like we did at the disco where we had found the Di Angelo's, we both knew our lives would never be the same again, we had both lost and gained too much for that to happen.

"Stop it Seaweed Brain" I mutter into Percy's shoulder as he holds me close. He let out a low chuckle before replying, "Stop what? I wasn't doing anything".

"Your thinking smug thoughts, I can hear them. Your acting like your some _hero_ from history book page"

"Well I _am_ a hero" he replies, the smugness from his thoughts now coating his words. Pulling away slightly I turn my head to give him a mock glare. "We're _all_ heroes here Seaweed Brain. Besides, I've known you for half a decade you don't impress me that much anymore" giving him a sly smile with the last comment.

"Ahh but your not rid of me yet Wise Girl we've still got an age which we can spend together"

"An age?" I questioned.

"An age."

* * *

><p><em>I remember how we'd crashed through the elevator doors onto Mount Olympus, the kingdom lights shining just as brightly as I'd remembered, shining for me and you and as everyone on Olympus danced to their own music in their own little worlds I couldn't help but scream out "Long live", we'd made a great team together, made magic which had helped save the people we cared about. I knew right there that we would be remembered.<em>

Pulling myself out of my flashback I bring myself back to reality, back to sitting on the floor of the Poseidon cabin a couple of weeks after the final battle. I mutter "remember this feeling", more to myself than to you but you still manage to hear me as we pass pictures of previous summers spent at Camp Half-Blood between us, the summers where I'd stood on the side lines of your attention wishing for moments like this. We are the King and Queen of our own little world, a new camp bead hanging from both our necks, a trophy of what we had both done to survive. For a moment a band of kids, beaten, bruise and in ripped up jeans had ruled the world.

Forcing myself to relax once more I let memories of the battles' after party wash over me, where we had both held onto each other for dear life, determined not to let go of each as confetti fell to the ground around us. I knew the memories of what we had achieved would break the fall that was soon to come as these memories told us we were capable of anything.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts for the second time I sit back an lean against your bed.

"Percy?" I mumble, your head snaps up in answer as you reply with a swift "yeah"

"Just... Just promise me something will you... stand by me?" My request come out as more of a question than a statement but and I know you see the worry in my eyes, I've been abandoned too many time by the people I love I don't want to lose you to.

Your soft reply of "Forever Wise Girl" allows me to release the breath I didn't even know I'd been holding as a huge weight is lifted from my shoulders.

"Percy, if anything ever does happen to me, the fates step in and decide my times up, well, if you have kids one day will you show them these?" I gesture to the photos "You know...? tell them my name? Tell them about me? About all the stuff we got up to? All the things we've done and seen?"

"Course I will Annabeth." He says, moving closer and pulling me into a hug as he does so, "After all, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you now would I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing despite how much I wish I did<strong>

**Characters owned by Rick Riordan and the song (Long Live) which inspired this fic is by Taylor Swift**

_**If you liked it please leave a review they make for one very happy writer :)**_


End file.
